


Extrañando

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Holidays, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La distancia crea añoranza y esta es la que hace que se quiera que llegue ya el momento del reencuentro, aun si en éste sólo sucederá lo habitual.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Extrañando

Un día más había pasado.

Yukimura sonrió para sí mismo, viendo el reloj que marcaba unos minutos para la medianoche antes de abrir la pequeña agenda que su hermana le había regalado y buscar en las primeras páginas el calendario del mes actual.

La última vez que había hecho algo similar, recordaba, había estado en el hospital, tan impaciente como nervioso por la cirugía, su única oportunidad para recuperarse y volver a las canchas.

Ahora, en cambio, estaba tranquilo pero también deseoso de que la fecha que había marcado con un círculo rojo llegase.

No era que quisiese dejar París o que no estuviese disfrutando las visitas a diferentes museos y jardines y los partidos de exhibición en el _Stade Roland Garros_ , pero por agradables que fuesen unas vacaciones había mucho más que quería hacer en otros lugares y alguien a quien quería ver...

Yukimura tachó el día que había pasado con un suspiro y cerró la libreta rápidamente.

Todavía faltaban dos días y en lugar de pensar en su regreso a Japón, se concentraría en disfrutar al máximo de lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones.

Ya después, una vez estuviese en el avión, podría comenzar a considerar qué decir una vez llamase a Sanada en cuanto saliese del aeropuerto.

* * *

—¿Tienes tiempo para un partido?

Sanada no podía decir que estaba sorprendido de escuchar algo así y no un saludo al contestar el teléfono móvil.

Aunque no había recordado fijarse en la pantalla de éste antes de contestar, la voz era inconfundible y eso hacía que esas palabras fuesen usuales, mas no cambiaba el hecho de que era extraño oír una proposición como esa de alguien que, se suponía, ni siquiera estaba en Japón.

—Yukimura, ¿no estabas de viaje?

—Acabo de llegar —respondió Yukimura, para luego volver a insistir—: ¿Y bien?

La tentación de aceptar la propuesta de un juego era mucha, pero Sanada nunca había estado inclinado a olvidar sus responsabilidades y esta vez éstas eran mayores, por lo que no podía acceder ahora.

—Tengo que dar una clase en el dojo.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras delataba la decepción de Yukimura, pero cuando éste habló luego de unos segundos nada en su tono lo hizo:  
—Así que sí aceptaste ayudar a tu abuelo estas vacaciones...

—Sí. —Sanada observó de reojo un reloj, consciente de que pronto tendría que cambiar el teléfono por una shinai y de cuándo tendría tiempo ese día—. Terminaré en un par de horas.

Aunque entonces ya sería de noche y sin duda a Yukimura no le gustaría esperar tanto, especialmente si era literal eso de que acababa de llegar y sólo llamaba en busca de un partido corto para terminar el día, antes de dedicarse a descansar luego del viaje.

—Mmm... En ese caso podríamos ir a comer algo luego de jugar.

Esa no era la respuesta que Sanada esperaba, pero no por eso tardó en aceptar y acordar en cuáles canchas se encontrarían y a la hora exacta en que lo harían.

Una vez la llamada terminó, Sanada no intentó contener una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse al dojo, impaciente por impartir la lección del día a ese grupo de principiantes y partir cuanto antes a reunirse con Yukimura.

Pero no podía permitirse distraerse por el afán, se recordó.

Tenía que dar una clase que no avergonzase a su abuelo primero y luego sí podría volver a usar su raqueta con la misma pasión con la que había blandido una espada durante las últimas semanas.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente por unas pocas horas más y después de ellas al fin volvería a ver a Yukimura.


End file.
